


Her Captain

by irisis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisis/pseuds/irisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna is admiring Kathryn from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belanna).



> Written for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2010 exchange.

B'Elanna never thought of herself as a lesbian, but the dress Kathryn wore made her think twice.

Truth be told, it wasn’t just the dress. Everything about her was attractive and seductive tonight. The hair had been released from the bun of steel; it tumbled down her exposed back in loose curls. Her make up was minimalist except for the dramatic, black eyeliner that surrounded the ocean coloured eyes. She wore no jewellery: her form, poise and energy were sufficiently striking. She needed no further enhancements.

Her dress, darkest blue and the slinkiest silk, had a deep, V shaped neckline and reached just below the knee. B’Elanna had dropped her fork at dinner in order to take a closer look at the toned, smooth calves. The shoes were the same colour as the dress with a small heel and rounded toe. B’Elanna had had the sudden urge to kiss the inside of her ankle - the vulnerability of the spot aroused her.

They were gathered here tonight in honour of Chakotay, who was certainly one very happy birthday boy. Kathryn had well and truly let her Captain’s mask slip tonight and had firmly marked her territory by sticking to his side like glue for most of the party. B’Elanna was torn between desire for the playful, desirable creature and downright fury. Tomorrow morning Chakotay would be back to his usual surly, frustrated self because Kathryn would no doubt deny him again this evening. The woman was an insatiable cock tease. B’Elanna gripped the table cloth and somehow managed to stifle her angry growl.

Two years ago she had been hopelessly in love with her former captain. Tonight she couldn’t be sure she wasn’t in love with her new one.


End file.
